


Wężowy burgund

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Łatka do sceny z "Niesamowitego dworu" (rozdział czwarty).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Ad_Absurdum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/gifts).



> Ekhem... Chyba właśnie wlazłam do cudzej piaskownicy. Ale grabki mam własne!

Zamierzałem zostawić ślady, które zdyskredytowałyby Tomasza w oczach podwładnych. Musiałem zacząć od jego pokoju. Tomasz spał mocno, odurzony jak pozostali. Niewyrobieni gastronomicznie konsumenci sety z galaretą, ewentualnie bikaveru z bratnich Węgier, nie zorientowali się, myśleli pewnie, że zachodnie wina są gorzkie. Teraz byli na mojej łasce.

Pochyliłem się nad Tomaszem i przypomniałem sobie dawne czasy. Nie potrafiłem się oprzeć, pocałowałem go. Miał na wargach resztki narkotycznego burgunda.

\- Smakujesz zgniłym Zachodem - powiedziałem.

Poruszył się, ale nie ocknął. Teoretycznie mógłbym… Ale miałem zadanie do wykonania. Zresztą brzydzę się przemocą.

Niechętnie zabrałem się do dzieła. Wszedłem w buty Tomasza i ruszyłem penetrować dwór.


End file.
